High-King of Azad-Khas
The High King is the traditional leader of all the Dwarfs and the King of the Dwarf hold of Azad-Khas. The position of High King has remained since the time of Drùir and the Dwarf Paragons. The High King should not be confused with Dwarf Thanes, who are the ruler of a single Dwarf Hold, such as Ora-Khas or Dur-Khas. There have been many High-Kings though Dwarfs live longer than humans, they do not live long enough to have a small amount of Kings in their history such as the Kings of the Elves Line of High Kings Some of the more notable High Kings have been (In chronological order): Drùir Stonehammer 479 - F.A 73 (553) Drùir became High King sometime during YoL 479, after the Dùrdin traveled beneath the surface of the worlds and forged their political capital now known as Azad-Khas, he was credited with the founding of the Book of Judgement, the book that represents law in the Under-Dark and the finding and pact of the Stone Golems that would be added into their traditional society. He was credited for laying the foundation of the Under-Roads, the transportation underground roads leading each hold, distant or close~a direct connection to Azad Khas. All roads lead to Azad-Khas In the end. Drùir reign was a great one, with the Dùrdin growing underneath the shadows of the rock, Ora-Khas and Dur-Khas were built along with Uza-Khas and Zal-Khas in the eastern Shattered Mountains. His reign lasted between YoL 479 - F.A 73, ruling for nearly 553 years. However, his death brought way to the Dùrdin ''Interregnum ''that'd mark a sharp decline in the Dùrdin power, and the rise of their enemy. Korli Wolfmane 84 - 289 (205) Korli Wolfmane was the Thane of Khor-Khaz, he fought in the ''Dùrdin Interregnum ''as a mere contender for the Stone Throne, which remained empty for sometime after the passing of their Stone Father. He was a warrior and a politician second, when the '''Sëvïiur '''began to appear and the lost of Barad-Khaz, Korli called for the bickering Thanes to unite as Uza-Khas became a nest for those foul brutes. Korli issued a challenge~Should he retake Uza-Khas, he would become the High King~ should he fail, then he would die a warriors death, the greatest honor that one could hope for in these dark times. His plow worked, and Ora-Khas, Zal Khas and Era-Khas backed Korli own forces, numbering in the thousands as they marched upon Uza-Khas to reclaim it from the beasts that knew only war and plague. The Battle was rough, hard-fought and they were successful. The Beasts were fought back towards the east via the Under-Roads. Korli would have pressed upon his adventure to reclaim Barad-Khaz, but the Dùrdin Thanes were tired from war, and wanted to help refortify their dominions in the Shattered Mountains. They proclaimed Wolfmane as the High-King of Azad-Khas, and he would take his place upon the Stone Throne. One of Korli most notable deeds during his young reign was the strengthening of the Dùrdin armory, calling upon the usage of the Stone Golems as mobile artillery and clash-breakers, this along with some technological progression and learning the tricks of the '''Sëvïiur '''lead to a more effective training regime to take over the Khaz. The desire to reclaim Barad-Khaz and to honor the Ancestors were great. Korli was known as the Wolfmane King; The Dùrdin Wrath, and also as just Wolfmane. His reign was relatively long, lasting just over two centuries (YoL 84 - 289) when old age and a bickering complex lead to him stepping off the throne in favor of the famed successor.